Jungle Adventure
Jungle Adventure is an original Barney song that first appeared in "An Adventure in Make Believe". Lyrics Original= ::We're going on a jungle adventure ::To see what we can see ::There's a lion and a tiger and a great big monkey ::Swinging on the branch of a tree ::It looks like a chimpanzee ::Oh, here in the jungle you can hear the lions roar ::Rrrrrr-rhinoceros and tigers and so much more ::Hear the snakes hissing in the grass below ::Ssss-see the silly monkeys putting on a show ::The jungle is the place to go ::We're going on a jungle adventure ::To see what we see ::There's a great big elephant, taking a bath ::Getting clean as he can be ::I hope he doesn't step on me! ::Oh, here in the jungle you can hear the lions roar ::Rrrrrr-rhinoceros and tigers and so much more ::Hear the snakes hissing in the grass below ::Ssss-see the silly monkeys putting on a show ::The jungle is the place to go ::Oh, here in the in the jungle you can hear the lions roar ::Rrrrrr-rhinoceros and tigers and so much more ::Hear the snakes hissing in the grass below ::Ssss-see the silly monkeys putting on a show ::The jungle is the place to go ::The jungle is the place to go! |-| Barney's Jungle Friends= ::We're going on a jungle adventure ::To see what we can see ::There's a frog and a parrot and a great big monkey ::Swinging on the branch of a tree ::I hope he doesn't jump on me! ::Oh, here in the jungle you can hear the jaguars roar ::Rrrrrr-butterflies and turtles and so much more ::Hear the snakes hissing in the grass below ::Ssss-see the silly monkeys putting on a show ::The jungle is the place to go ::We're going on a jungle adventure ::To see what we can see ::There's a great big anteater, taking a walk ::He looks for ants everywhere he goes ::He just has to follow his nose! ::Oh, here in the jungle you can hear the jaguars roar ::Rrrrrr-butterflies and turtles and so much more ::Hear the snakes hissing in the grass below ::Ssss-see the silly monkeys putting on a show ::The jungle is the place to go ::The jungle is the place to go ::The jungle is the place to go! |-| Spanish= ::Es una aventura en la jungla ::A ver que podemos ver ::Hay un león, un tigre y un gran simio café ::Columpiándose en la rama de un árbol ::Parece que es un chimpancé ::Aquí se escucha el rugido de un león, ::Rrrrrr-rinocerontes, tigres y serpientes pitón ::Se escucha su sonido al serpentear ::Y los graciosos simios se ponen a jugar ::La jungla es sensacional ::Es una aventura en la jungla ::A ver que podemos ver ::Hay un gran elefante que se va a bañar ::Pues quiere ir a pasear ::Espero no me vaya a pisar ::Aquí se escucha el rugido de un león, ::Rrrrrr-rinocerontes, tigres y serpientes pitón ::Se escucha su sonido al serpentear ::Y los graciosos simios se ponen a jugar ::La jungla es sensacional ::Aquí se escucha el rugido de un león, ::Rrrrrr-rinocerontes, tigres y serpientes pitón ::Se escucha su sonido al serpentear ::Y los graciosos simios se ponen a jugar ::La jungla es sensacional ::La jungla es sensacional Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #An Adventure in Make Believe #Trading Places #Who's Who at the Zoo? #Rabbits |-| Home Videos= #Imagination Island #Let's Go to the Zoo #Barney's Colorful World! #The Land of Make-Believe (Video) #Barney's Animal ABC's (Scene Taken from: The Land of Make-Believe (Video)) #Barney's Jungle Friends |-| Live Shows= #Barney's Colorful World! #Barney's World of Imagination |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (Audio Taken From: Imagination Island) #Las Canciones de Barney 2 #Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! #The Land of Make-Believe #Barney y su Mundo de Colores #Barney's Jungle Friends Music CD Trivia *In "Camera Safari", the song of "Jungle Adventure (Safari Version)". was a variation of this song. *To better fit the description of a jungle, in ''Barney's Jungle Friends'', the lyrics about types of jungle animals are changed throughout this song. Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Songs Written By Philip Parker Category:1993